This invention relates in general to reproducing a document and, more particularly, to reproducing a document from a set of vector commands generated from a captured image of the document.
Document reproduction is commonplace. In one conventional document reproduction system, a document is scanned to generate a raster image of the document. The raster image is sent to an output system to generate a hardcopy duplicate of the document. Some document reproduction systems additionally allow the document to be saved in raster format for later viewing, printing, or manipulation.
Generating a hardcopy document from a raster image of the document is resource intensive and time consuming. Additionally, saving raster images requires relatively large amounts of storage space.
According to principles of the present invention, a document is reproduced by capturing an image of the document, generating a set of vector commands, and creating a duplicate document from the vector commands. The image is captured by scanning or other suitable means. The set of vector commands is generated by identifying vectors within the raster image and for each vector identified within the raster image, generating at least one vector command for replicating the identified vector. The duplicate document is created by executing the set of vector commands on an output device.
According to further principles of the present invention, the set of vector commands is stored to a file. The file is delivered to an output device.